User talk:Renegade54
Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 1 (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 2 (23 Oct 2006 - 12 Jun 2007) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 3 (15 Jun 2007 - 14 Mar 2008) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 4 (17 Mar 2008 - 27 Dec 2009) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 5 (26 Feb 2010 - 6 Oct 2014) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 6 (27 Oct 2014 - 12 Jul 2018) Michelle Paradise Thanks for that fine-tuning on Michelle Paradise. I'm still learning the ropes with those specifics! --JasonDanielBoxer (talk) 23:25, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :No problem! That's what I'm here for... among other things. :P -- Renegade54 (talk) 23:32, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Italicizing "foreign" words Because I'm tired of re-removing italicized "en route(s), and now "ad hoc(s)", that you apparently keep adding, please note: Per our own MoS: "When all else fails, we recommend referring to the "official" resources for styles, such as The Chicago Manual of Style or Fowler's Modern English Usage." As per the Chicago MoS (paraphrasing from here): "If the foreign word or phrase is listed in Merriam-Webster’s Dictionary, don’t italicize it. If it’s not listed, italicize it." This is list of words (two columns split with a dash) that do not need to be italicized per their rule, and therefore our rule: * addendum – entente * ad hoc – ex officio * ad infinitum – exposé * ad interim – fait accompli * à la carte – fete * à la mode – habeas corpus * ante meridiem – habitué * à pied – hors d’oeuvre * a priori – machismo * apropos – maître d’hôtel * artiste – mandamus * attaché – mélange * avant-garde – ménage * beau ideal – nom de plume * belles lettres – non sequitur * billet-doux – papier-mâché * blasé – per annum * bloc – per capita * bona fide – per contra * bourgeois – per diem * cabaret – précis * café – prima facie * camouflage – procès-verbal * canapé – pro forma * carte blanche – pro rata * chargé d’affaires – protégé * cliché – quasi * communiqué – quondam * confrere – realpolitik * coup – recherché * coup d’état – reveille * cul-de-sac – résumé * de facto – soiree * décolletage – status quo * détente – subpoena * dilettante – têt-à-tête * distrait – tour de force * doppelganger – vice versa * dramatis personae – visa * éclat – vis-à-vis * en masse – viva voce * en route Thanks. --Alan (talk) 15:28, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :My only goal in italicizing those two terms, and coup/coup d’état as well, has been to keep things consistent. The italicizing of those word, and probably others (en masse? bona fide?) began with one or more editors other than me; if you search for ad hoc, for example, you'll find that most of the occurrences originated with someone else. Your point about our MoS and the Chicago MoS is valid, though, and I probably should have looked up the accepted formatting of Latin and other foreign-derived words and phrases at some point before now. Thanks for the list. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:43, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Template heads up Hey Renegade, As with the broken link template the new (and cool) external link template needs adapting, as, when featured, URLs containing unencoded equal signs (' ') (especially pertinent for URLs from forums such as TrekBBS or Amazon reviews) will break this template. To fix this, you will have to encode all equal signs using }}. This actually also applies when using an old external link format with an equal sign within any " }}. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 11:14, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Star Trek cards Hi Dennis I see you removed my page about the Star Trek card sets and flagged as spam. I am new to this site and a fan of Star Trek. How do I go about promoting my card set to your members? I see you have some links to products, how can I get you to link my card set? Perhaps you would like to see a set or look at the images on Ebay, and advise me of how we can work together. Kind Regards Martin PS It is the first time I have been called a spammer!! --CollectablePictures (talk) 07:51, September 9, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Martin... sorry, but we consider any commercial product promotions to be spam, especially in the main article space. In general, the main article namespace is limited to two types of articles, either in-universe, written from a point of view of someone within the Star Trek universe and pertaining to what is seen or heard on screen, or real world, mainly pertaining to people or topics pertaining to the production of the various Trek-related shows. We do cover commercial products in the real world articles, but those are almost always about licensed products (books, games, collectibles, calendars, etc.) or scholarly publications (books, etc. about Star Trek). We typically don't cover fan-created product other than in passing. Are your cards a product licensed by CBS/Paramount? If so, then we should be able to have a real world article similar to other licensed Trek products. If not, there's another wiki, ''STAR TREK'' Expanded Universe, that covers fan topics exclusively. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:42, September 9, 2019 (UTC) ok Thanks Dennis for the insight. They are an "unofficial" set so I will be off to the area mentioned. Kind Regards Martin Klingon Tamburlaine Hi Renegade54, I recently created a page for a Klingon-inspired theatrical production taking place in Los Angeles. The page was created because the producers of this show feel that this would be a useful page to have on this site for fans in the Los Angeles area. I would like to know why you deleted our page. Thank you. -- 18:22, September 24, 2019 (UTC) KayWick :Your page came off as an advertisement of a fan created mashup without much to place it in the correct content of MA. I've corrected that and added it to the list of ''Star Trek'' parodies and pop culture references. - 19:34, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Oh wow, thank you for doing that! I'm new to this site and don't really know how it all works. I'll pass this information onto my team. -- 21:34, September 24, 2019 (UTC) KayWick Formatting Thanks for fixing formatting. Thanks for fixing formatting of thanking for fixing formatting -Varietychoosesyou :You're welcome. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:52, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Undoing editing Hi Renegade54 why do you keep un-editing work on certain pages, the information is out there to be found and added to those pages, it might not be accurate but it gives a general idea of what they were armed with David S White :First of all, the statement "it might not be accurate" is reason enough for the information to be removed. Second, please see MA:CANON for an overview of the allowable sources for information added to in-universe articles. In short, only information that is seen or heard on-screen is allowed, with a very few exceptions. No information that is simply "out there to be found" is allowed, and anything that is added should be cited back to an episode. Even background information should be cited. Third, you're turning good links into bad (red) ones. Please review and become familiar with MA's policies before you edit. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 03:54, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Lang module Not sure what this is intended to be/do, but it's causing a bunch of at the moment. -- sulfur (talk) 15:25, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :I'll check it out... I'm still working on it. - Renegade54 (talk) 14:18, November 12, 2019 (UTC) :I deleted the module. It was way too complex to implement here, despite some perceived (on my part) benefits. I'll tackle something simpler for my first foray into lua. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:54, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Please contact us directly at Info@PaigeBrooks.com for further confirmation regarding the removal of the incorrect Paige Brooks Memory Alpha page. We would like to have the opportunity to address your concerns directly and via an avenue that you will know is legitimate. We look forward to hearing from you so we may get the deletion process wrapped up. Thank you! Info19 (talk) 04:04, December 15, 2019 (UTC) br / Is there really a difference so worth one's time to differentiate between and ? They create the same results, one obviously in one third fewer keystrokes. --Alan (talk) 20:14, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :They both work, but is proper HTML, whereas is deprecated. Every tag is supposed to be closed now, including tags that are standalone (i.e. that don't have a separate open and close tag). In theory, could stop working somewhere down the line. I only make the change if I'm already editing a page for something else, and I happen to notice it. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:19, December 23, 2019 (UTC) ::The Mediawiki engine does convert them on display, but if they're already done properly, it saves on rendering time. -- sulfur (talk) 01:29, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Help editing Hello? Just arrived. I'm trying to add something to Picard Absolute Candor, it seems impossible. There isn't a tool to open the edition like it appears in Wikipedia. How do you do it? Greetings. Alien From Afar (talk) 00:09, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :Hi there. I'm not exactly sure what you mean... to edit a page all you need to do is click on the Edit button near the top right of the page you'd like to edit. To edit a section of a page, just click on the Edit link to the right of the section header. The preferred method of editing on MA is via the source editor, as opposed to Wikia's VisualEditor, which tends to mess up our page formatting. Keep in mind that Memory Alpha is not Wikipedia, and while they're both built on the Mediawiki engine, the source code diverged a while back, and so each has different tools, functions, extensions, etc. available; not everything from Wikipedia is available on MA, and not everything from MA is available on Wikipedia. -- Renegade54 (talk) 04:09, February 17, 2020 (UTC) PIC titles Where do those names come from? I assuming it's from the same place you got the first three of the season, but we don't have that info on a page like we do for others. - 23:53, February 19, 2020 (UTC)